There's A Place
by Athena Silverwolf
Summary: When Evelyn finds herself struggling to grow up for the last time in a now strange world, she begins to doubt her faith and question herself. Until a few simple words from a wise woman change all of that. Part of the Kings' Shield Saga.


**Author's Note: I decided to write this because I've been struggling with a lot of emotions lately and came to realization that I am not just different from all my family, but I have a very unique place in life. I have been going through a period of self-questioning and doubt, and I thought that perhaps Evelyn would too, growing up in another world. So this happened. Also slightly inspired by Carrie Underwood's song "There's a Place For Us" from the end of Dawn Treader. This happens roughly between chapters 28 & 30 in After All. I hope you enjoy it :)**

There's A Place

The school term had only been started a month ago, yet Evelyn was already struggling to keep herself together. Everything had worn her down so much faster than it should have. Somehow, she roomed alone, and had far too much time to think. Everyone seemed to respect her, even like her, but they were reserved around her, never truly becoming friends.

She tried to remind herself that she had Aslan, and she would find Peter eventually, but that only kept a faint light at the end of her seemingly lengthening dark tunnel. She could never confide in a teacher, and she had no real place to go for relaxation. Nothing could truly comfort her or support her. She could feel herself slipping into a very familiar state of solitude and depression, even though she fought it. But this world was different. She didn't have the reserves to fight the way she used to. There was nothing to restore her faith or her strength.

Until she found it. Drawn back after a Sunday morning mass by something she'd only glimpsed, Evelyn found herself in the school chapel. She was alone, so she searched. She found it in one of the stained glass windows, sank to her knees before it, and sobbed.

There, portrayed by shades of golden glass, was a lion. She knew without a doubt that it was The Lion. He really was here, in the forms of both worlds. Something else caught her eye in the image; an oak tree grew on the hill just below The Lion, rose vines creeping up the trunk. A Maple and a Pine stood on either side of the hill, evenly leveled with the Oak. The stars shone in the sky behind The Lion, and Evelyn's tears only came harder. "You go by Jesus in this world, and you are human, yet you keep us beside you still," she said, bewildered.

"He loves you, child," a soft voice said from behind her. She stiffened, then turned on her knees to face the speaker. "Don't look like I just caught you with your hand in the biscuit jar, child," the small old nun abolished.

"I'm not a child, mother. I was a Princess, a Guardian, a wife, a Knight, and I was nearly a mother. I have lived through a Golden Reign of the brothers and sisters Kings and Queens , through the darkest age of thirty-seven Kings, and put a new King on our throne to start a Dawn Age. I have lived for over a millennia. I may look a child, but I am not," she sighed.

"You do not look a child, daughter. To me, everyone is a child. I know you were the Princess of Aslan's kingdom," the nun assured the kneeling girl.

"How?" Evelyn murmured.

"I have seen Narnia. Why do you think I wear these robes?" the woman replied.

"Does the pain ever go away, mother?" Evelyn asked softly after a moment.

"Stand strong, daughter. You will be alright. You just have to keep believing," with that, the nun slipped away, leaving Evelyn to turn back to the window.

"I'm sorry, Aslan. I'm sorry I doubted you," the Princess murmured, bowing her head. "You promised I would find him. When I find him, I will be in my rightful place. I know my true place in this world. I always knew there was a place for me. Now I believe it," she added, her eyes steeling over as she raised her head and smiled at the oak tree.

"My place is with Peter, following your word," she vowed, rising to her full queenly height and lifting her head proudly. Then she finished her promise to her Lord, "Always."

After that day, Evelyn returned to the chapel to kneel before the window and say her prayer, always watched over by the little nun. The Princess found a guide of her own and a confident in the woman, who she came to learn was called Polly. And Aslan watched over his daughters, young and old, in the way only He could.

**Read and review! Please**


End file.
